Easy fix
by byzinha
Summary: or the one where babs has an interesting solution to broken hearts


**Author's note** : Hey there! Back at it again with the Gotham fanfiction! This was sort of requested by shadychef and it had a different beginning, but I was like nah, and cut the boring part. This is really, really short, but I like it and I wanted an explanation for Selina's new hairdo, so yeah.

I hope you all like it :D

 **Gotham is not mine, if it was, a lot of female characters would be alive, you know.**

* * *

 **Easy fix**

That was something they decided, every couple of days, one them would go to the apartment and water the plants. Fate decided that for that particular day, both of them would be there. Fate had a way of making things happen that was interesting for both girls.

So this is the picture: Selina took care of the plants upstairs, Ivy took great care of the ones downstairs, and they'd meet halfway, in the dinner room, where bagels and cheese waited for them – for Selina still had a lot of money from her last heist. And then she came home.

For some reason, she wasn't surprised to see the lights on and the sound of life, the smell of wet soil.

"Guys?"

The two girls turned to the hall, where Barbara stood. Her blue eyes went from one teenager to the other with expectation.

"You're out," Selina spoke first, and the blonde nodded. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she said, even though her voice quivered a bit.

"For real?" insisted the older teen, and Babs just nodded.

Before she could say anything else, Ivy dropped the vase she was using to water the plants and ran to Barbara's arms, hugging her tight. The blonde seemed surprised at first, but was quick to reciprocate the embrace, resting her cheek against the redhead's head. She had grown quite a bit, her little Ivy.

Barbara looked up at Selina, who hovered near them, and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't be so difficult," she poked, and Cat smiled a little wider, giving up and accepting the half-embrace Barbara offered. "My beautiful girls," she sighed. "Have you been living here?"

They shook their heads.

"We just take care of the place for you," Ivy told her, and Barbara nodded.

They broke the embrace, but still stood close, and the woman caressed Selina's hair, her other arm still around Ivy's shoulders.

"Have you been crying?" she asked Selina, frowning.

"No," the older teen responded quickly, but Ivy said at the same time-

"Yes."

"Why?!" exclaimed Barbara, as Selina shot an angry look at the younger teen. Too bad Ivy was hard to intimidate.

"Nothing."

"Her boyfriend broke up with her," Ivy snitched again, and Cat just got angrier.

"He's _not_ my boyfriend, never been, we're _friends_ ," she justified, though it had nothing to do with anything. "Were, I don't know."

"Who?" Barbara tried to catch up. "Is that Bruce Wayne yet?"

" _Yeees_ …" Ivy prolonged the word, just to annoy Selina more. It was working.

"Yet?!" Babs exclaimed, genuinely surprise. "That's one lasting relationship. Why did you break up?"

"Because he's an idiot," Selina confessed avoiding eye contact. "And he needs to get his ass kicked."

Barbara agreed, but she didn't say it right away. First, she just looked at Selina, and then at Ivy, who was trying not to laugh. She processed the girls' posture and looks, how their hair was tangled and how their clothes were worn out and then nodded.

"Agree, but there's something better you could do first," her fingers rolled around one of Selina's curls, and the girl crisped her eyes. She continued dropping her arm from Ivy's shoulders to holding the girl's hand. "Something that could make you feel better, and we'd feel better as well, because we'd be with you."

"That would be?" asked the teenage worried.

Barbara took the girls in front of the mirror, like she did with Selina almost a year before and the three of them stood there for a few seconds before she said something.

"A change of look," she told them. "And a little bit of shopping. We deserve it, don't we? For all the crappy men in our lives."

The girls looked at their reflection as Barbara talked about bangs and braids and new boots, considering.

"Besides," completed the blonde. "I've been dying for a new haircut in a very long time. What do you think?"

Ivy and Selina exchanged a look and small smiles. And then-

"I'm not cutting my hair," Ivy stated. But that was okay.


End file.
